Environmental impact of printed electronic documents or paper materials has led to regulations for printing paper from print output devices. Environmental rating systems including, for instance, Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design (LEED®) (LEED is a registered trademark of United States Green Building Council in the United States, other countries or both), provide a framework for organizations to implement environmentally responsible strategies for buildings, offices, computing systems, etc. of the organization. In addition, a typical printer setting includes a plurality of networked printer output devices that are configured to print electronic documents for members of organizations. However, it is common for certain members to transmit large material and energy-intensive printing requests of the electronic documents to print output devices without consideration of organizational or corporate environmental strategies or principles.